Double vol
by Fustella
Summary: Suite de Rencontre. Maron doit faire face à un nouvel ennemi, avec ses amis d'autrefois... mais sans Chiaki. Et le visage de ce nouvel ennemi n'est autre...que le sien! Comment y arriver sans alerter Sindbad, Minazuki et Miyako?
1. Nouveau départ

Voici ma nouvelle fic sur Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne! Elle fait suite à mon one-shot "Rencontre" et se base essentiellement sur le manga même si parfois des éléments de l'anime s'y retrouvent

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter!

Fustella

**Double Vol**

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles**

Dans l'immeuble « Orléans », tout était calme. Dans son appartement, Maron Kusakabe songeait à sa vie, assise sur le divan de son salon. Ses parents étaient sortis pour un repas d'affaire et elle était seule. Elle pensait à toutes ses aventures, à ses amis dispersés… mais par-dessus tout, elle se demandait que faire, que révéler à ses proches sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant la journée.

Elle avait en effet découvert qu'elle n'avait pas perdu de ses pouvoirs et qu'au contraire ils allaient seulement se mettre à s'éveiller. Elle se sentait étrangement bien. Bien sûr, cela signifierait le retour à une vie tumultueuse, mais au bout du compte elle devait bien avouer qu'elle adorait ça. Elle y avait pris goût après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Fin, Access, Sinbad et Noin. Tant de noms qu'elle croyait faire partie d'un passé à la fois si proche et si lointain…

Elle sourit en regardant son nouveau rosaire et se demanda quelles nouvelles aventures l'attendaient. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter :

- Maron !

Elle se retourna vivement et ce qu'elle fit la figea sur place. Près de la fenêtre entrouverte se tenaient trois petits anges aux ailes blanches. Celui qui avait crié se jeta dans ses bras qu'elle ouvrit avec joie.

- Access ! Toki ! Celcia ! Mais… Que faites-vous ici ?

Les trois anges souriaient et Celcia alla se poser sur la table où se trouvait le rosaire. Elle le contempla un moment puis se tourna vers Maron.

- Nous sommes en mission pour Kami !

- Mission ?

Access et Toki rejoignirent Celcia et lui montrèrent le rosaire :

- Nous avons appris la nouvelle, et comme nous avons terminé une partie de notre entraînement et que nous sommes tes amis, nous avons été tous les trois choisis pour t'aider dans ta tâche !

Maron poussa un cri de joie et les serra tous les trois dans ses bras, heureuse de la nouvelle. Les trois anges et elle discutèrent un moment de la nouvelle mission de Maron. Une autre force semblait vouloir attaquer la beauté des cœurs en se servant des démons dispersés après la disparition de Maou. Pire encore, elle semblait agir afin de le faire revenir! Maron allait devoir l'obliger à sortir de sa cachette en scellant les démons cachés dans les peintures voire d'autresœuvres d'art, comme autrefois, avec ceci de différent que la disparition de Maou rendait les choses plus compliquées : les démons étaient incontrôlables et pouvaient s'attaquer aux proches de la jeune fille pour la blesser davantage et ainsi gagner le pouvoir nécessaire pour ramener leur Seigneur.

- Je suis désolé, Maron, mais tu ne pourras rien dire à Chiaki ! Il en va de sa sécurité !

- Par contre, il y en a un qui ne va pas se gêner pour accourir dès qu'il saura que tu es de retour !

La jeune fille rit en comprenant qu'Access faisait allusion à Noin. Bien qu'il soit énervant par moments, elle l'aimait bien et se sentait prête à faire équipe avec lui, s'il le désirait. Et connaissant le jeune démon, il ne dirait pas non à une telle idée… Pourtant, la pensée qu'elle ne pourrait pas partager tout cela avec ses amis, et plus encore avec Chiaki, l'attristait un peu.

C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un tambourina violemment à la porte de l'appartement, l'appelant à grands cris.

Inquiète, elle courut ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Maron et Chiaki, paniqués. Elle s'écarta et ils entrèrent en trombe dans l'appartement. Soudain inquiète, la jeune voleuse vérifia que ses invités ailés se soient bien cachés, puisque Chiaki avait la capacité de les voir. Rassurée de ne pas les voir, elle se tourna vers ses deux amis qui se regardaient avec suspicion.

- Euh… Que puis-je pour vous ?

Elle se posa de sincères questions en voyant les deux personnes hésiter à commencer. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'installa sur le canapé et les interrogea du regard. Ce fut Chiaki qui ouvrit la bouche le premier, hésitant…

- Euh… En fait… Je crois me souvenir que tu t'intéressais à Kaitou Jeanne, non ?

La jeune fille le regarda avec de grands yeux. Comment diable… ? Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre que le jeune homme parlait de manière détournée pour ne pas alerter Miyako qui ignorait le lien entre Chiaki et Kaitou Sindbad, et par là même, avec Jeanne. Mais quand à savoir pourquoi ils étaient dans un tel état et surtout ce que Jeanne avait à voir dans cette agitation…

Ce fut Miyako qui lui révéla le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle regarda Chiaki, comme soulagée puis s'adressa à sa meilleure amie.

- Je vois qu'il est au courant de ton intérêt pour elle… Je te comprendrai jamais, ceci dit… Enfin bref. Regarde ce qui vient d'arriver.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de carton que la jeune fille prit avec des interrogations plein les yeux. Mais son regard changea complètement en voyant ce qui y était inscrit. C'était un carton d'arrivée au nom de Jeanne ! Elle dut user de tout son self-control pour ne pas montrer son énervement ou sa surprise. D'autant plus qu'Access, derrière les deux jeunes gens, faisait de grands gestes pour prouver qu'il n'y était pour rien !

Elle se leva sans rien dire et alla se placer face à la fenêtre pour montrer toute sa colère face à cette usurpation d'identité. Car elle se doutait bien maintenant que quelqu'un allait user de son nom pour faire du mal. Elle se demanda fugitivement si ce n'était pas un coup de son nouvel ennemi…

Chiaki ne comprit qu'à moitié sa réaction mais se doutait bien que son affection pour son passé de voleuse, sa mission et Jeanne y était pour beaucoup. Lui-même avait été furieux en apprenant la nouvelle, comment osait-on user d'un nom pur pour commettre le pire ? Jamais Jeanne n'avait volé pour de vrai ! Elle ne faisait que sceller les démons et en cela changeait la peinture d'origine…

Enfin, Maron se calma. Elle se tourna vers ses amis et demanda à Miyako ce qu'elle comptait faire.

- La capturer, enfin ! Elle va voir de quoi je me chauffe !

Maron sourit et Chiaki eut du mal à se retenir de rire. Avec elle en face, la fausse Jeanne allait avoir du fil à retordre ! La réflexion suivante de Miyako lui fit rentrer son rire dans la gorge :

- N'empêche, c'est bizarre. D'habitude, j'aurai aussi reçu un avis de Sindbad… L'un ne va pas sans l'autre ! Je me demande où il est…

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Maron qui secoua la tête. Connaissant les personnalités de ses amis, elle préféra donner l'illusion que l'autre ne savait rien de la vérité, les sachant trop honnêtes pour aller livrer la véritable identité de Jeanne à l'autre si elle leur faisait croire que cet autre ignorait la vérité à son sujet. Elle se sentait mal d'user ainsi d'user de leur affection pour elle, mais elle se devait de le faire. Si cette personne prenait son identité, elle pouvait faire du mal à ceux qui sauraient la confondre… Sans compter que cela empêchait Chiaki et Miyako de s'allier pour découvrir ce qu'elle allait leur cacher !

- Je suis peut-être une admiratrice de ces deux-là, je ne peux pas te répondre, Miyako. Je n'en sais rien du tout !

- Miyako, je pourrai t'accompagner ?

Maron sursauta à la demande de Chiaki. Il semblait calme mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était mécontent de l'affront fait à son ancienne complice-rivale qui s'en était allée le jour où Maron avait fait don de ses pouvoirs à Fin. Du moins le croyait-il.

Miyako accepta, sans savoir si tout cela était un mal ou un bien. Un regard à son amie d'enfance lui fit comprendre que le mot n'était pas d'elle, ce qui la rassura. Un tel ramassis d'insultes envers la police ne lui ressemblait pas ! Alors elle choisit d'accorder la demande du jeune homme, espérant ainsi que son aide permettrait de faire cesser la rumeur sur la ressemblance entre Maron et la célèbre voleuse. Il la connaissait assez bien pour discerner le vrai du faux, aussi accepta – t – elle.

Satisfait, le jeune homme se tourna vers Maron pour lui demander son avis et fut surpris de la voir faire un signe négatif de la tête.

- Non, je ne vous accompagne pas. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait tellement changé. Sa carte était pleine de méchanceté, ça ne ressemble pas à la voleuse que j'admire… Je préfère garder son souvenir dans mon cœur plutôt que de la voir faire du mal.

Ses raisons étaient on ne peut plus justifiées, aussi les deux adolescents ne rajoutèrent rien. Ils finirent par repartir et Maron alla dans sa chambre retrouver ses trois amis. Deux autres personnes s'y trouvaient…

- Maron ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

- Noin ? Ma parole, tu as fait vite !

- Tu penses que quand j'ai appris la nouvelle de l'avis d'une Kaito Jeanne, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour ! Les « petits » m'ont appris la nouvelle… Félicitations !

- Merci !

- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

La personne qui avait parlé était Silk, le serviteur de Noin, sous sa forme humaine. Il avait un sourire en coin, se doutant fort bien de la réponse de la jeune voleuse.

- A ton avis ? « Game Start » !


	2. Nouvelle donne

**Chapitre 2: Nouvelle donne**

Maron se tenait sur le toit de son école. De là, elle pouvait facilement voir la demeure de la cible de son nouvel ennemi. La police était déjà présente et causait un impossible désordre autour de la vieille bâtisse. La cible de ce soir était une peinture ancienne achetée depuis peu par un vieux collectionneur.

Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons, tous parés pour l'aventure. Les trois anges étaient restés en mode « mini » même s'ils avaient révélé à Maron qu'ils étaient redevenus de purs Tenshi avant de redescendre sur Terre. De plus, ils avaient reçu la capacité d'emprunter une apparence humaine et visible qui leur permettait de se fondre dans la foule et de l'accompagner. Noin avait gardé son apparence de professeur afin de pouvoir expliquer la présence d'une étudiante à cette heure dans l'enceinte du lycée. Silk avait repris sa forme animale et avait élu domicile sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas… Je ne ressens aucun démon à l'œuvre, pourtant…

- Ce n'est pas la raison du vol de ce soir, Noin. Je pense que notre ennemi veut ternir la réputation de Jeanne en plus de chercher à réveiller Satan. C'est une façon de se venger d'elle, je suppose… Access, crois-tu qu'il sache déjà, pour Maron ?

- Non, Toki. Kami seul est au courant, c'est lui qui a dû nous révéler son réveil. Alors pour eux ! C'est pour ça que nous ne devons pas faire l'erreur de réagir et de nous montrer.

Maron était tout à fait d'accord avec ses amis. Elle s'inquiétait pourtant un peu. Ses meilleurs amis, Miyako et Inchou, sans compter son petit ami Chiaki se trouvaient au cœur de l'action en ce moment même… Malgré son obligation à dissimuler la vérité, elle avait bien l'intention d'agir si quelque chose devait mal tourner !

A ce moment, les douze coups de minuits sonnèrent. C'était l'heure annoncée. Elle reprit son observation mais ne vit rien. Pourtant, en quelques minutes, les policiers s'agitèrent et les lumières se firent plus vives. On courait partout, les cris se succédaient. Elle aperçut soudain la raison de toute cette panique : dans le jardin de la maison se trouvait une réplique de la Jeanne d'autrefois, celle qui servait Maou sans le savoir. Elle tenait sous son bras un objet que Maron ne put reconnaître à cette distance.

Elle vit ses trois amis la suivre et lui crier de se rendre mais à la place elle fit une chose qui fit frissonner la jeune fille. Elle lança l'objet au visage de Miyako avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Mais les nouveaux pouvoirs de Maron lui avaient permis de comprendre ce qui clochait dans le comportement de cette voleuse qui rendait ses cibles si facilement.

- Bon sang !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, Noin. C'est ce qui s'appelle un coup bas…

- Quelle sale garce !

- Access ! Langage !

- Ben quoi ? T'as vu comme moi, non, Maron ? Elle a introduit un démon dans l'objet !

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que sa mission n'allait pas être simple… Elle ne pouvait décemment plus agir comme avant, avec cette autre Jeanne dans la nature !

- Rentrons.

- Mais !

- On ne peut plus rien faire ici, Access… Il nous faut réfléchir à la riposte.

- Tes parents sont là, non ? Il nous faudra être prudents dans nos discussions…

Maron soupira et hocha la tête.

- C'est vrai. Mais ils devront se rendre à un important congrès dans quelques jours… Il durera un bout de temps, à nous de le mettre à profit…

Elle rangea ses jumelles et fit demi-tour, suivie par ses amis qui l'avaient désignée d'office comme chef de leur petite équipe.

De son coté, Chiaki était complètement désorienté. Aucun des actes de cette fausse Jeanne n'avait été normal. Tout d'abord, ce n'était pas une peinture qui avait été ciblée mais un objet différent. Mais ce n'était pas le plus étrange. Elle avait _touché_ la poupée de porcelaine ciblée et l'avait _emportée_. Puis elle l'avait _rendue_ ! Même dans sa manière d'agir, elle était différente. Elle n'avait pas la grâce et l'amusement permanent de la véritable Jeanne… Elle ne les avait même pas reconnus ! Même lui ! Aucun doute sur ce qu'il se passait : quelqu'un avait pris le nom et l'apparence de sa voleuse préférée pour commettre des crimes ! Et apparemment, pour seul but de souiller son nom… Pourquoi ?

Il était finalement bien content que Maron n'ait pas voulu venir. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir quelqu'un souiller la mémoire de son amie. Lui-même était furieux et regrettait énormément de n'être plus Kaitou Sindbad pour la mettre au défi et lui faire perdre pied ! Mais il n'était plus possible pour lui de reprendre sa vie d'avant…

Il soupira en écoutant Miyako et Inchou discuter de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il se demanda fugitivement pourquoi Maron avait été raconter à son amie qu'elle admirait les deux voleurs… Peut-être pour donner une explication logique à ses attitudes étranges ?

Il balaya ses interrogations d'un revers de la main. Ce n'était pas le problème actuel ! La question était : QUI ? Et surtout POURQUOI ?

La voix de Yamato Minazuki le fit revenir sur terre.

- Je comprends toujours pas : pourquoi Sindbad n'était-il pas là ? Dans les dernières affaires, l'un ne se voyait pas sans l'autre, non ? Qu'en dis-tu, Miyako ?

- J'en sais rien, moi ! Pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

Il décida alors d'intervenir, sachant le risque qu'il prenait. Mais les évènements actuels demandaient à ce qu'il agisse ainsi.

- J'ai bien une idée, moi… Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas la vraie Jeanne ?

Les deux amoureux transis se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. A leur connaissance, il n'avait jamais vu Jeanne, sauf durant cette affaire chez le frère de Miyako. Comment pouvait-il faire la différence alors qu'eux avaient une plus grande expérience que lui ? Miyako pensait même qu'il était impossible de le faire sans connaître « personnellement » la voleuse. Bien sûr, c'était le cas pour les trois, mais elle se pensait la seule à le savoir. Alors, quoi ? Chiaki avait-il aussi deviné ?

Ce dernier se mit à faire les cent pas en marmonnant, observant la pièce et se repassant en boucle les évènements de la soirée. Il prit la poupée dans ses mains et un frisson le parcourut. Cette sensation lui en rappelait d'autres…

- Merde !

- Chiaki ?

Mais il ne faisait pas attention à ses deux amis qui se posaient de nombreuses questions sur son changement soudain d'attitude. Il avait perdu son calme et s'était assis par terre, le dos contre le mur et la tête levée vers le plafond.

- Merde, Merde, MERDE ! POURQUOI ?

Un démon ! Il avait ressenti le frisson qui lui était si familier auparavant, quand les démons les attaquaient, lui et Jeanne. Il commença à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé mais n'arriver toujours pas à l'accepter : comment pouvait-on oser prendre le nom et le visage de Jeanne pour mettre à bas tous leurs efforts d'autrefois ?

Sans un regard pour ses amis, il partit en courant, suivi par Miyako et Inchou, intrigués par son agitation soudaine. Ils parcoururent la distance qui les séparait de l'immeuble Orléans et atteignirent le septième étage. Arrivés là, le jeune homme se précipita vers l'appartement de Maron et frappa à sa porte. A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même sous ses coups et seul le silence répondit à ses appels.

Sourd aux questions de ses amis, il entra dans l'appartement en l'appelant à grands cris. Comprenant enfin que personne n'était là, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains, espérant ainsi se calmer.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter… Quelle tête de mule !

- Dis, Chiaki, si tu nous expliquais ?

Il releva la tête pour voir ses deux amis, complètement largués. Miyako était en plus assez inquiète de l'absence de son amie mais tentait de le cacher derrière sa colère simulée. Le jeune allait répondre mais soudain il leur prit chacun un bras et les tira vers la salle de bains, refermant la porte derrière lui et leur intimant le silence.

Ils se turent malgré les interrogations légitimes qui leur venaient aux lèvres. Ils purent alors distinguer plusieurs voix devant la porte qu'ils avaient refermée.

- ….pas marrant ! Tiens ?

- Un problème, Maron ?

- Je croyais avoir fermé la porte derrière moi tout à l'heure…

- Tu étais si pressée que tu as dû l'oublier… Une vraie tornade !

Des éclats de rire retentirent tandis que la lumière s'allumait dans le salon. Les pas de plusieurs personnes se firent entendre puis le bruit de personnes se jetant sur le divan.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, c'est l'heure de manger ! Je fais la cuisine !

- Je vais te donner un coup de main, Maron !

- Moi aussi !

- Merci Silk, merci Cecilia. Quant à vous… Shinji, je peux te demander de préparer la table ? Aide-le, Toya…

- Ouais, j'y vais.

- C'est parti !

- Et moi, je fais quoi ?

- Parce que tu comptes manger ici, toi aussi ? Alors commence par venir nous aider !

Dans la salle de bain, trois regards se croisaient, ahuris. De la fente qu'ils avaient laissée pour observer la scène, ils avaient pu voir quatre jeunes gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et, plus surprenant encore pour qui ne connaissait pas Maron, leur jeune professeur, Hijiri-sensei ! A cette vue, Chiaki sentait sa jalousie revenir en flèche. Il allait ouvrir la porte et se montrer quand une réplique du dénommé Shinji le cloua sur place.

- Il ne manque que Chiaki…. Purée, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai le voir !

- Lui ou ses pancakes ?

- Euh…. Les deux !

Les rires reprirent et Chiaki sentit les regards des deux autres sur sa nuque. Il ne connaissait pas ce type mais il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un…mais il ne savait pas qui. Un faux mouvement de Inchou l'empêcha de chercher plus loin : ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois sur le sol, à plat ventre devant Maron qui avait cru entendre un bruit.

- Eh ? Vous faites quoi, là ? Depuis quand vous êtes là ?

Gênés, ils ne répondirent pas, évitant son regard. Celui de Chiaki croisa celui de Noin et il se reprit, révélant à Maron qu'il la cherchait et qu'il avait trouvé l'appartement ouvert et vide, qu'à l'entente des pas il s'était caché et qu'ils avaient donc tout entendu. Maron eut un mouvement fataliste puis les invita à partager leur repas.

- Mais avant, laissez-moi vous présenter mes amis : Cécilia, Toya, Shinji, Seiji dit « Silk » et Hijiri-sensei, que vous connaissez déjà.

Chiaki les observa l'un après l'autre avec une impression de déjà-vu. Surtout en ce qui concernait le dénommé Shinji, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs attachés en une haute queue de cheval. Celui-ci pouffait dans son coin, sous les regards irrités des dénommés Cecilia et Toya.

Mais cette impression de déjà-vu s'estompa bien vite et ils prirent place tous ensemble autour du repas préparé par Silk et les filles. Le dîner se passa gaiement et ils oublièrent bien vite leurs questions. A l'exception pourtant de Chiaki qui gardait cette étrange soirée dans un coin de son esprit.

Le professeur les quitta le premier, accompagné du jeune Seiji. Puis ce fut le tour de Miyako et de Minazuki. A ce moment, Maron se sentit mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Shinji eut le bon réflexe.

- Bon, Maron, il est temps pour nous de partir… Merci pour le dîner.

- Ah…De rien. Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus ici, n'hésitez pas à repasser.

- Fait gaffe, c'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd !

- Mais j'espère bien, Toya !

Riant, la jeune fille les raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.

Chiaki et elle se retrouvaient seuls.

- Qui c'était, au juste ?

- De vieux amis à moi… Je ne les avais pas vus depuis longtemps, j'étais contente de les revoir…

Chiaki n'était pas satisfait mais préféra ne rien ajouta. Soudain, il se souvint de la véritable raison de sa visite et raconta à la jeune fille ce qu'il avait vu et surtout ce qu'il avait découvert au sujet de cette fausse Jeanne. Maron l'écouta sans rien dire mais fronça les sourcils à la fin de son récit. Ils en discutèrent un bon moment, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne put trouver la moindre solution au problème qui se présentait à eux.

Chiaki finit par quitter l'appartement alors que les parents de l'ancienne voleuse rentraient d'une réunion tardive. Quand Maron referma la porte derrière lui, il n'entendit pas les mots qu'elle prononça, dos à l'entrée, tête basse et des larmes plein les yeux.

- Je suis désolée, Chiaki… mais je ne peux pas te mêler à cette affaire, cette fois.


	3. Double vol, Chevaliers et Adam

**Chapitre 3 : Double vol, Chevaliers et Adam**

Maron était assise sur un banc, sur une digue au bord de la mer, entourée de ses amis. Access, Toki, Celcia, Noin et Silk l'avaient accompagnée dans une promenade dont elle était devenue coutumière. Souvent, ils se rendaient dans des lieux sacrés ou, comme ici, au bord de la mer, et ils discutaient, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Depuis trois semaines, la fausse Jeanne était apparue une quinzaine de fois, empêchant la police ou ses poursuiveurs de mettre en place une stratégie potable. Seul Chiaki arrivait encore à l'inquiéter. Et à chaque fois, le même scénario se déroulait.

Tout d'abord, la notice de la voleuse, véritable concentré d'insultes et d'arrogance. Puis les pièges préparés à la va-vite. Ensuite l'arrivée de la fausse Jeanne qui passe au travers de tous les pièges et qui s'empare de l'objet du vol avant de le rendre, non sans y avoir déposé un démon entretemps. Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'était que pendant que tout le monde courait après l'envoyée de Satan, la véritable Jeanne et ses compagnons apparaissaient et scellaient le démon qui n'avait pas eu le temps de posséder quelqu'un. Et si l'objet était surveillé, elle attendait le moment propice pour agir. Ce qui faisait que l'objet se transformait et que tout le monde pensait que Jeanne – la fausse - l'avait volé.

Cependant, même s'il était amusant de voir la tête de Chiaki qui se tirait les cheveux d'incompréhension, ils sentaient que cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait arrêter l'imposteur et ce le plus vite possible. Ce fut Access qui trouva la solution.

- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est non de la suivre mais de la devancer. Il faut que tu la détruises de ton épée avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de toucher à sa cible.

Celcia grimaça :

- Pas facile. La police sera là et elle risque d'être gênée par les pièges de la Section Spéciale Jeanne. Dont Sindbad, Miyako et Yamato font partie, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié !

- Ca, je risque pas de l'oublier ! Sindbad est perspicace, il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il s'est rendu compte des apparitions/disparitions trop rapides des démons. Il ne va pas tarder à comprendre que ce phénomène n'est pas du au fait que le démon soit en mode « veille », comme Maron le lui a suggéré.

Maron se mordit la lèvre. Celcia, Access et Silk avaient raison. Mais ils avaient eu tout le temps de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient bien fait de ne pas mêler le jeune homme à cette affaire. Maron dépensait énormément d'énergie, qu'elle soit physique, mentale ou magique. Sans l'aide de ses amis, elle serait depuis longtemps dans un lit d'hôpital… Ce problème venait surtout de son manque de contrôle de ses pouvoirs mais même avec un contrôle maximal elle aurait des difficultés, à moins de s'entraîner, ce qui était impossible vu le rapprochement entre deux « vols ».

Mais Chiaki… Chiaki usait de sa propre magie, de sa propre force humaine. Son pouvoir ne venait pas de Dieu mais de sa condition de mortel. Bien sûr, c'était un être exceptionnel. Bien sûr, il était « béni ». Mais il n'était toujours qu'au niveau du commun des mortels ! Il n'était même pas un Chevalier ! Maron en était certaine ! Il brûlait encore plus rapidement son énergie qu'elle et ne possédait pas de bouclier, lui ! C'était risquer sa vie que de lui demander de se battre, cette fois. Le petit jeu s'était transformé en une bataille entre les deux camps, une bataille plus dangereuse encore que ses affrontements avec la police ou Fin. C'était leurs vies à tous qui se jouaient, car ils savaient en eux-mêmes qu'ils étaient prêts à mourir pour éviter la catastrophe.

Noin intervint :

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous.

Tous se tournèrent vivement vers lui, surpris. Il était assis, le dos à un arbre, sous sa forme humaine, et regardait l'horizon.

- Je sais que vous avez peur de mettre Sindbad en danger, mais je pense qu'il a déjà prouvé ses aptitudes à combattre les démons. Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide disponible, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, et il est un atout indispensable.

Il se tourna vers les autres qui l'écoutaient attentivement. Son regard s'arrêta plus longtemps vers la jeune voleuse et il sourit.

- Votre point de vue est celui de Dieu, celui des Jeanne et celui des Eve. Il demande à protéger ceux qui vous sont chers, en leur cachant le plus possible les problèmes que vous rencontrez, surtout si c'est dangereux et qu'ils risquent quelque chose. Mais…

Il ferma les yeux, serra les poings et son expression se fit douloureuse avant de s'adoucir. Il rouvrit les yeux et son regard se fit lointain, nostalgique. Il observait le sol.

-… je penses que vous oubliez le point de vue des Chevaliers et surtout des Adam. Leur désir est de protéger ceux qu'ils aiment en se battant à leur place ou à leur côtés. Ils ne peuvent supporter d'ignorer les dangers qu'encourent ceux qu'ils protègent, surtout une Eve – à plus forte raison si cette Eve est la leur.

Il releva le regard et les observa tour à tour. Maron semblait comprendre car elle avait l'air triste et baissait la tête. Silk aussi car il avait un regard lointain. Mais les anges ne comprenaient pas, pas même Access qui pourtant aurait dû comprendre pour avoir vécu un moment avec Chiaki. Il reprit en les regardant plus particulièrement.

- Je suis mieux placé que quiconque pour le savoir, puisque j'ai moi-même été un Adam et que je suis aussi un Chevalier. Enfin, je l'étais…

- Et tu l'es toujours, Noin.

Il releva la tête vivement vers Maron qui était très calme et souriait malgré sa tristesse.

- Tu étais un Chevalier Démon. Plus maintenant. Tu n'es plus un démon, mais tu es toujours un Chevalier. Un des nôtres. La couleur de ton aura a changé. Je suis sûre que c'est Dieu qui a fait de toi un Chevalier d'Eve

Comme pour appuyer les paroles de la jeune fit, le vent se leva en une douce brise. Dieu acquiesçait. Noin resta un moment sans voix puis hocha la tête en remerciement, ému. Il se reprit pourtant vite car son sujet lui tenait à cœur.

- Je serais à jamais reconnaissant du pardon de Dieu. Mais il ça ne change rien au fait que je comprend Chiaki. Ca fait un moment que je l'observe et que je retourne mes souvenirs à son sujet. Et plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il est lui aussi digne du titre de Chevalier et d'Adam. Je suis persuadé qu'il est comme moi et comme nos prédécesseurs. Il ne supporterait pas d'être mis à l'écart de tels dangers, à plus forte raison si l'actuelle Eve est impliquée – et nous savons à quel point tu peux l'être, Maron !

Le silence suivit ces paroles. Tous songeaient aux paroles de l'ex-démon et à ce que ça impliquait.

Un Chevalier d'Eve était un ange ou un mortel qui avait pour mission – officielle ou officieuse – de veiller sur une Eve. Parfois envoyés par Dieu (les Divins), parfois ressentant ce devoir en eux-mêmes (les Naturels), ils veillaient sur elle de près ou de loin et possédaient des capacités particulières. Access en était un depuis le jour où il avait été envoyé sur terre et qu'il avait rencontré Chiaki. Toki et Celcia en étaient devenus peu avant de redescendre à la rencontre de Maron. Silk en était un depuis le même moment. Pourtant, eux aussi avaient oublié le point de vue des Chevaliers puisque eux étaient dans l'action.

Mais pour Noin, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Il était un Chevalier de la précédente Eve, Jeanne d'Arc. Il était même devenu son Adam, cet homme à qui Dieu confiait Eve et qui était le plus apte à la protéger et à l'aimer. Mais aucun Adam n'avait pu être réuni avec son Eve, à cause de l'éternel obstacle de la pureté qui était si mal compris de tous, même des concernés. Et cela s'était répété avec Claude Noin et Jeanne d'Arc. A la mort de celle qu'il aimait, il se mit à détester Dieu et vendit son âme au diable et se transforma en Chevalier démon. Il ignorait cependant que sa rencontre avec Maron, l'actuelle Eve, allait le faire revenir à lui et que le démon à qui il avait donné son âme n'était autre que son futur lui-même. Et aujourd'hui, il était redevenu un Chevalier d'Eve, protégeant la jeune fille. Il était immortel, comme la plupart des Chevaliers le devenaient. Sauf qu'il avait toujours la responsabilité d'une Eve et qu'il ne pourrait pas rejoindre définitivement le ciel que lorsque sa mission prendrait fin. Ce qui ne le dérangeait absolument pas !

Mais Chiaki… Oui, quand elle y repensait, Maron ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son ami et professeur. Il était toujours là pour elle et était devenu son ennemi pour la protéger. Et lors de sa dernière rencontre avec Dieu, celui-ci n'avait-il pas souligné la ressemblance entre Chiaki et Adam, physiquement et moralement ?

Seulement, Maron, toujours gênée lorsqu'on abordait le thème de ses protecteurs, n'osait pas penser que son petit ami puisse être ne serait-ce qu'un Chevalier d'Eve. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se mentir. Il était non seulement un Chevalier mais elle savait du fond de son âme qu'il était son Adam. Elle le savait depuis bien longtemps, bien avant de découvrir l'existence des Chevaliers et des Adam, une semaine auparavant. Et elle en avait eu la confirmation cette nuit-là… Cette nuit avant la confrontation finale…

Elle rougit en y repensant et un frisson la parcourut. Elle se replongea dans ses souvenirs de ces moments où elle s'était sentie à sa place, protégée de tout et tous, dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle en fut sortie par la conversation qui reprenait. Heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué son absence, ses yeux brillants et ses joues rougies. Access était en train de se tirer les cheveux, énervé.

- Raah, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Chiaki, un Chevalier d'Eve Naturel ! Pourquoi je l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt ? Ce désir de protéger Maron avant tout autre chose, sa capacité naturelle à se battre contre les démons, sa perception des anges même ! Tout concorde !

Mais Maron ne voulait toujours pas accepter qu'il soit mêlé à cette affaire.

- Qu'il soit un Chevalier ou un Adam ne change rien à l'affaire ! C'est trop dangereux pour lui ! En plus, il n'a jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs personnels, il pourrait n'en avoir aucun contrôle ! Je refuse qu'il soit impliqué !

Elle était presque hystérique. En parlant, elle s'était levée et s'était avancée jusqu'à la barrière qui les séparait de l'eau. Elle s'y était appuyée et tournait le dos pour que les autres ne voient pas ses larmes de peur et d'inquiétude. Elle avait trop souvent Chiaki se blesser ou se mettre en danger pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre !

Les autres savaient bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Eux aussi venaient de prendre conscience qu'ils avaient oublié le point de vue de Chiaki qui, comme eux, était sans doute un Chevalier. Mieux, il était même au-dessus d'eux. Il était un Adam, celui de Maron. Et ils pouvaient imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait en apprenant qu'il avait été mis à l'écart d'une histoire qui avait mis Maron en danger, puisque eux aussi auraient ressenti de la tristesse et de la colère. Et encore, eux n'étaient que de simples Chevaliers. Mais eux aussi avaient ou avaient eu des personnes qu'ils aimaient et savaient que, comme Maron, ils auraient refusé de les mettre en danger. Il arrivait même que certains Chevaliers, comme Chiaki, cachaient une ou plusieurs vérité à leur Eve pour la protéger. Ce désir de garder des secrets pour protéger était un attribut tant des Eve que des Chevaliers et des Adam.

Ce fut Access qui, le premier, décida de parler à Maron. Il avait été un des plus proches amis de Chiaki – même le plus proche – pendant près d'une année et il le considérait toujours comme son meilleur ami, son frère. Comme Maron était sa petite sœur. Ce qui expliquait qu'il était le mieux placé pour expliquer à la jeune fille ce que était le mieux pour tout le monde.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'il a toujours usé de sa propre force et qu'il en connaît les limites… même si parfois il les oublie pour te venir en aide, je dois l'admettre. Il est ce qu'il est, tu ne peux rien changer à cela. Et puis, n'oublie pas que les Adam sont toujours des Chevaliers à la base.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle regardait toujours la mer.

- Je sais, Access. Ca ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur.

- Dis-moi, que ressentirais-tu si le schéma s'était inversé ? Si Chiaki était redevenu Sindbad et combattait ces nouveaux ennemis derrière ton dos ?

- Je…

Maron dut bien se rendre à l'évidence et se résigna en soupirant.

- Je serais en colère. Je penserais qu'il ne me fait pas confiance alors que j'aurais pu l'aider. Et s'il était blessé, je m'en voudrais encore plus. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Access sourit.

- C'est ça. C'est exactement ce qu'il penserait.

- Mais si les rôles étaient inversés, il aurait eu la même réaction que moi en ce moment.

Là, elle marquait un point. Tous le savaient et tous sentaient qu'eux aussi auraient eu la même réaction, qu'il soit celui qui cache ou celui qui est mis de côté.

Encore une fois, ce fut Access qui trouva la solution. Noin et lui étaient les plus à même de comprendre les deux points de vue. Ils connaissaient bien Maron et Chiaki (un peu moins pour Noin quand même) et s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation similaire. C'est pour cela qu'il sut quoi faire.

- Alors pourquoi pas un compromis ? Tant que nous pouvons agir sans son aide, nous gardons le silence. Mais si nous avons besoin de lui, nous le prévenons immédiatement ! Je suppose que la pilule sera moins dure à avaler s'il apprend que Maron n'était pas seule.

Tous se regardèrent et d'un commun accord ils acceptèrent sa proposition. Access ne le dit pas, mais il doutait un peu de sa dernière affirmation. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que Chiaki n'appréciait pas Noin et qu'il en était jaloux.

Mais il n'était pas temps de penser à cela.

Pour le moment, ils devaient penser à une stratégie pour vaincre leur nouvel ennemi, qu'ils avaient appelé avec ironie « Saru », ce qui signifiait "Singe", en japonais. Encore une idée de Silk.


	4. Réunion

Et le quatrième chapitre est arrivé! Plus que trois! Celui-ci est assez spécial et il est possible que vous le trouviez peu adapté au rating que j'ai choisi. Si vous pensez que je doive en changer, dites-le moi!

Bonne lecture!

Fustella

****

****

**Chapitre 4 : Réunion avant le jour final**

Maron était sur son balcon, les yeux fixés sur le paysage de fin d'après-midi qui s'offrait à ses yeux mélancoliques. Son esprit, pourtant, en était bien loin. Il était avec ses amis qui en ce moment parcouraient la ville à la recherche de l'imposteur. La police venait de recevoir une nouvelle carte de la fausse Jeanne, mais cette fois le message était bien différent. Il ne précisait pas la cible. Miyako était venue tout à l'heure et lui avait montré la carte, perplexe. Mais la jeune voleuse savait bien pourquoi son ennemie employait une espèce d'énigme pour désigner l'objet de son prochain vol : elle était acculée, toutes ses tentatives pour ramener les démons dans ce monde s'étaient révélées vaines. Par chance, elle n'avait pas encore compris pourquoi.

_Pointée vers le ciel elle attend_

_Des milliers de regards sont sur elle_

_Comme sur sa grise jumelle_

_Belle dame venue de France_

_Elle porte la couleur du sang_

_Et celle de l'innocence._

- Toi aussi, tu as compris, hein, Maron ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avait parlé. Il était appuyé sur la rambarde de son balcon, son regard au loin.

Comme souvent, Chiaki Nagoya avait compris ce qui chamboulait tant la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas seulement leur passé commun de voleurs qui leur permettait ainsi de comprendre l'autre et, par la même occasion, les intentions de leur ennemi. C'était aussi le lien qu'ils partageaient, leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Ils se comprenaient toujours, même sans un mot ni un regard. Complices. Comme au temps où ils se mouvaient dans l'ombre, cherchant à sceller les démons qui volaient la beauté des cœurs des Hommes.

Il posa son regard chocolat sur elle, un regard profond et sérieux comme elle seule pouvait le voir. Jamais il ne montrait aux autres ce côté sérieux et responsable, jamais il ne leur montrait ses côtés sombres, sa peine ou sa colère. Pour eux, il était un jeune homme gai et frivole, toujours prêt pour s'amuser. Ses vrais sentiments, il ne les leur montrait jamais. Même ses vrais bonheurs, ses émotions véritables. Elle était la seule qui les partageait, la seule qui les voyait. Comme lui était le seul à connaître la véritable Maron, celle que même Miyako ne soupçonnait pas sous son attitude de fille forte et courageuse.

Elle l'aimait. Même si elle n'avait jamais été Jeanne et lui Sindbad, même sans leur titres d'Eve et d'Adam, elle savait qu'elle l'aurait aimé autant qu'elle pouvait l'aimait en ce moment.

Lui la regardait, percevant sa tristesse puis son émotion. En la voyant ainsi silencieuse, le regard perdu au loin, une étrange lueur au coin des yeux, il avait compris qu'elle pensait à cette nouvelle menace, à leur passé de voleurs. Elle regrettait sans doute autant que lui de ne pouvoir rien faire, sans leur pouvoir d'autrefois. Et, comme lui sans doute, elle avait compris ce qui allait se passer le lendemain soir : comme cette fausse Jeanne ne parvenait pas à fixer puis à rassembler les démons nécessaires, elle tentait un coup unique mais magistral.

Voler la Tour de Tokyo.

Pour des démons à la recherche de beauté du cœur, il n'y avait pas de meilleur objectif. La tour regorgeait de sentiments beaux et forts, engrangés au fil des années. Dans ce lieu, des enfants s'étaient émerveillés, des amoureux s'étaient déclarés. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de prendre possession d'une personne, la Tour suffisait.

Malheureusement, aucun d'eux ne pouvait agir. Ils ne possédaient plus leurs pouvoirs d'autrefois et la police était inefficace contre de tels opposants. Seule Jeanne, et Sindbad, à la rigueur, pouvaient l'arrêter.

Il se doutait que Maron devait ressentir comme lui un sentiment d'impuissance. Il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il était dû à la peur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'échouer, tant l'enjeu était important et l'ennemi puissant. Serait-elle à la hauteur de la tâche qu'elle s'était imposée ?

Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux alors qu'elle acquiesçait à la question de son petit ami et voisin. Bien sûr qu'elle avait compris. Elle se mit à trembler et à pleurer. La voyant si désemparée, il enjamba le balcon et vint la prendre dans ses bras afin qu'elle y pleure tout son soûl.

Maron avait peur. Peur de ne pas y arriver, peur des conséquences. La puissance nécessaire pour une telle opération était importante, sans oublier celle pour combattre son ennemie. Ses amis l'avaient prévenue : à moins qu'ils ne trouvent « le Singe » et qu'ils l'arrêtent avant qu'elle n'agisse, l'énergie dépensée pour sceller le démon libéré ET Saru pourrait lui coûter très cher. Jusqu'à la vie.

Elle pleura plus fort et Chiaki, pour la calmer, la serra plus fort contre lui, lui caressant le dos et lui embrassant le visage, les cheveux, le cou. Lui aussi avait peur, mais pas des mêmes choses. Si la fausse Jeanne réussissait, ce serait la fin de l'humanité. Il savait que Kami ne serait pas assez puissant pour faire face au retour de Mao. Mais cela, seuls Maron et lui le savaient. Il n'avait rien dit à Miyako et Yamato, car ils ignoraient les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire, mais il avait l'impression que Miyako avait tout du moins compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus grave que de simples vols, plus grave encore que du temps de Jeanne et Sindbad.

- Calme-toi, mon ange… Ca va aller, je suis là… Je serais toujours là, je te le promets… Je ne suis plus Sindbad mais je vais tout faire pour l'arrêter.

Peu à peu, les pleurs se calmèrent, mais le jeune homme ne cessa pas pour autant de la tenir contre lui, la caressant et l'embrassant toujours.

- Chiaki ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime…

Le jeune homme lui prit le menton et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Juste avant qu'elles s'unissent, il murmura contre les lèvres de la jeune fille la même promesse :

- Je t'aime, ma belle… Mon amour…

Puis il l'embrassa, doucement, tendrement. Des frissons les parcoururent. Ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés comme ça depuis le début de cette affaire. La jeune fille entrouvrit la bouche en un gémissement de plaisir, laissant son petit ami y entrer. Le baiser se fit plus profond, les faisant se retrouver vraiment pour la première fois depuis deux mois, depuis la première carte de l'imposteur.

Chiaki brisa le baiser le premier et plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne. Dieu comme il l'aimait ! Depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vue, il avait été intrigué puis séduit. Et malgré toutes ses protestations face aux remarques d'Access, il était rapidement tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Il n'aurait pas hésité à se battre à sa place, à mourir pour elle. Maintenant, comme il comprenait ce démon de Noin, lui qui renia Dieu qui avait laissé mourir celui qu'il aimait ! Comme il comprenait les sentiments qui l'avaient traversé lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la réincarnation de Jeanne ! Haine, tristesse, affection, joie, amour, colère ? Il ne savait ce que lui-même aurait ressenti à la place du jeune chevalier.

Plein de ces sentiments qui l'avaient traversé en pensant à son amour pour elle, il reprit les lèvres de Maron dans un baiser plus intense, rempli d'amour, de passion et de promesses. Ils frissonnèrent de concert, mais ce n'était plus de peur ni d'appréhension. C'était d'amour, d'amour pur et vrai. La jeune fille entoura le cou de son compagnon et celui-ci, sans rompre le baiser, la souleva de terre, passant un bras sous ses genoux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'ils se séparèrent. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Maron, les larmes aux yeux d'émotion, ne put que lui murmurer dans l'oreille :

- Mes parents…

Le jeune homme sourit, sachant ce qui l'inquiétait. Ils pouvaient rentrer à tout moment et les surprendre, surtout qu'ils ne comprenaient pas les sentiments qui les unissait ni les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble. Il y aurait de quoi les choquer et leur faire pousser de hauts cris, rien qu'au baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Il se pencha vers elle et lui susurra sensuellement, l'embrassant dans le cou :

- Je te donne une minute pour leur laisser un message pour les distraire.

Elle avait compris. Le jeune la déposa et, après un baiser, la laissa s'échapper. Elle inscrivit en vitesse sur un bout de papier un message pour ses parents, disant qu'elle était allée voir une de ses amies et qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle rentrerait. Elle ajouta même qu'il était possible qu'elle dorme chez elle si sa visite durait trop longtemps. Puis elle l'accrocha au frigo avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle prit deux ou trois objets nécessaires, les fourra dans un sac et laissa un petit mot pour ses « colocataires », un message écrit dans un code qu'ils avaient mis au point ensemble, comme une nouvelle langue :

Ej usis czeh Bsandid seujuq madien tainm, en em hecrchez psa. Is sovu zoluve, zarlel czeh Onin. A madien. Vee.

(Je suis chez Sindbad jusque demain matin, ne me cherchez pas. Si vous voulez, allez chez Noin. A demain. Eve)

Elle le déposa dans le panier où ils dormaient habituellement et rejoignit son prince sur le balcon. Celui-ci l'embrassa de nouveau et enjamba le balcon avant de lui donner galamment la main pour l'aider à passer, la rattrapant dans ses bras. De nouveau, leurs lèvres s'unirent et leurs langues entamèrent une danse millénaire. Dans un seul mouvement, le jeune ex-voleur ouvrit la porte-fenêtre derrière lui, les fit rentrer avant de refermer derrière lui. Le tout sans interrompre leur baiser. Il dut à contrecœur le briser pour fermer les rideaux tandis qu'elle se rendait dans sa chambre déposer ses affaires. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs à peine le temps de les déposer sur une chaise dans un coin que le jeune homme était de retour et, la prenant par la taille dans le dos, l'embrassait dans le cou.

Elle se retourna vers lui et croisa son regard sombre. Le sien devait l'être tout autant. Ils se parlèrent d'une voix enrouée par les émotions qui les submergeaient.

- Tu m'as manqué, Maron…

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Chiaki…

Ce furent les dernières paroles cohérentes qu'ils prononcèrent.

Leur première nuit ensemble depuis la confrontation entre Paradis et Enfer, la première depuis deux mois, la première sur Terre. Depuis leur retour, les deux amants avaient dû se contrôler, se freiner, surtout devant les parents. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pu être seuls. Et avec cette affaire qui avait éclaté, ils avaient été trop occupés, chacun cherchant à sa manière d'arrêter la démone.

Mais cette nuit, tout était oublié.

Seuls restaient eux.

Seul restait l'autre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans la chambre de Maron, deux heures après son départ, les cinq amis s'étaient réunis. Access tenait un message dans ses mains et soupirait en secouant la tête. Noin semblait plus qu'amusé, Silk et Celcia souriaient tendrement, Toki levait les yeux au ciel.

- Elle n'a même pas fait attention à la porte et aux fenêtres !

- Pour la fenêtre du balcon, c'est tant mieux…. On aurait pas pu entrer.

- Un point pour toi, Silk. Mais la porte ! Elle ne l'a même pas fermée à clef ! Quelle étourdie…

Access semblait désespéré par l'attitude de sa protégée. En rentrant, ils avaient trouvé la fenêtre ouverte, la porte non fermée à clef et le message sur le frigo. Puis, dans la chambre, ils avaient trouvé leur message. Il ne fallait pas être très malin pour comprendre où était la jeune fille et surtout pourquoi ! Par mesure de précaution, ils étaient allés voir si la porte du jeune homme et avaient été soulagés de voir que lui avait pensé à la porte et aux fenêtres.

- Et maintenant ?

- Comme Maron l'a proposé, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas à la maison ? Je ne suis pas si mauvais cuisinier….

Les trois anges jetèrent un coup d'œil à Silk et, voyant qu'il acquiesçait, ils respirèrent. C'était entendu.

Access reprit le message et eut un petit soupir triste.

- De toute façon, elle en a besoin et elle le mérite. Demain ne sera pas un jour facile…

- Je suis sûr qu'elle peut y arriver… Souvenez-vous de sa peur la veille de son combat et de la manière dont il l'a calmée… et ce qui en a résulté !

- Tu as raison, Celcia…Je n'ai jamais vu un tel combat ! C'était… mémorable ! Elle n'a utilisé aucune arme, juste son cœur !

Les paroles de Toki rassurant les autres Chevaliers d'Eve, ils se mirent en route, emportant le message et n'oubliant pas de fermer la fenêtre derrière eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les parents de Maron entraient dans la pièce. Découvrant le message de leur fille et la croyant sur parole, ils décidèrent de profiter de son absence pour passer la soirée en amoureux.

Seuls les deux amants dans l'appartement de Chiaki et les cinq Chevaliers dans la maison de Noin savaient ce que le lendemain leur apporterait.

Pour la première fois de leur histoire, la cible ne serait pas une peinture ou un simple objet d'art.

Pour la première fois, le danger serait d'une proximité effrayante.

Mais pour le moment, ils voulaient oublier et profiter au maximum des moments qui leur restaient avant l'heure annoncée dans le message de Saru.

Le lendemain 29 mai à 20 h.

La date et l'heure de la mort de Jeanne d'Arc, plus de cinq cent ans plus tôt.

Alors? Votre avis?

Fustella


	5. Game Start

**Chapitre 5 : GAME START**

La nuit qui s'annonçait était noire, aucune lune ne brillerait ce soir dans le ciel. Le 29 mai se terminerait bientôt, 20h sonneraient dans quelques minutes. Le ciel prenait des couleurs sanguines, rouge et orange.

- Ca me rappelle des souvenirs… Pas toi, Maron ?

La jeune fille, vêtue d'un costume préparé pour l'occasion, sourit tristement à son ami, Noin, vêtu de son habituel costume noir, une croix blanche sur torse.

- Si… C'était il y a 570 ans… Le ciel était de la même couleur que ce soir…

Elle soupira, ses yeux errant dans le vague. Sur le haut d'un immeuble, elle observait la Tour, entourée de ses Chevaliers et amis. Tous avaient repris leur taille humaine et attendaient que vienne l'heure fatidique. A la demande de Celcia, chacun d'eux avait revêtu une tenue pour l'occasion. Noin s'était vu offrir un costume et une cape peu différente de ce qu'il portait en tant que Chevalier noir, si ce n'est la croix blanche dessinée sur son torse et l'attache en argent de sa cape, représentant un soleil et une lune. Silk avait une tenue d'un bleu foncé, adaptée au combat qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder. Toki avait eu droit à la même chose, de couleur verte, et Access, nommé « premier chevalier » par tout le monde, portait une tenue blanche très classe : pantalon blanc, longue tunique mauve à longue manche et cape noire. Celcia, seule fille chevalier, avait tenu à marquer le coup par une tenue bleu ciel et blanche (Une tunique bleu ciel par-dessus une paire de collants blancs).

Mais de tous, la plus surprenante était sans aucun doute Maron. Elle avait beau dire à Celcia que ça ne servait à rien, qu'elle se battrait en tant que Kamikaze Kaitou et qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer de tenue de combat, la jeune ange n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle se retrouvait donc vêtue de la tenue choisie par son amie, tenue que tous s'accordaient à dire magnifique. Elle portait une longue robe blanche à longues manches, une ceinture en soie argentée et un cercle d'or autour de sa tête. Sa tenue était en faite identique à celle portée par Jeanne d'Arc le jour de sa mort, le cercle remplaçant la couronne de feuillages (NDA : voir volume 6). Sur son front tombait une larme bleue et des bracelets d'or couvraient ses poignets. Autour de son cou, une chaîne dorée au bout de laquelle pendait son rosaire miniaturisé par on ne savait quel prodige d'Access.

Elle était à couper le souffle, surtout que Celcia avait déclaré compléter la parure par un long bâton blanc finement ouvragé surmonté d'une étoile complexe. Elle respirait le pouvoir et son charisme naturel ressortait au maximum. Ses cheveux étaient librement lâchés sur ses épaules. A ce moment, Maron était vraiment l'incarnation d'Eve.

20h n'allaient pas tarder à sonner et au sol, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Miyako, Yamato et Chiaki aidaient autant que possible les policiers. Tous les trois avaient été facilement acceptés par les hommes du père de Miyako et étaient considérés comme juste en-dessous de leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques. Yamato s'épongea le front en observant le ciel où volaient des hélicoptères, se demandant si Jeanne (ou qui que ce soit) viendrait des airs.

Soudain, il se figea.

Sur le toit d'un immeuble proche, il venait d'apercevoir d'étranges silhouettes. Il appela discrètement ses amis et leur montra les personnes dont une semblait même flotter au-dessus du sol.

A la grande surprise de Miyako et Yamato, Chiaki pâlit légèrement puis jura.

- Merde ! Noin !

Puis, sous les yeux exorbités de ses amis, il se mit à courir en direction de l'immeuble. Les deux autres haussèrent ensuite les épaules et reprirent leurs activités. Chiaki semblait étrange depuis le matin, à la fois heureux, calme et nerveux. Sa réaction devait être normale. Il s'engouffra dans l'immeuble et monta en courant les escaliers, ne voulant pas attendre l'ascenseur.

Sur le toit, tous avaient senti l'arrivée du jeune homme.

- Sindbad arrive…

- Kso ! On fait quoi ? Maron ?

- Il ne faut pas qu'il me voie ! Il m'empêcherait d'agir !

- Cachons-nous ! Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il veut.

Très vite, les dispositions furent prises.

Quand Chiaki arriva sur le toit, il ne vit qu'un homme en habits noirs flottant à quelques mètres du sol, sa cape noire claquant au vent, accompagné d'un autre homme en bleu très foncé. Tous les deux se retournèrent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir dans un beau « bang ».

- Eh bien, qui voilà ! La cavalerie !

Chiaki serra les poings.

- Noin ! J'aurai dû me douter que tu avais quelque chose à voir avec ça !

L'homme avait élégamment haussé un sourcil, amusé par l'idée sous-entendue par le jeune Chevalier.

- Pas comme tu l'entends, jeune homme. Je suis Claude Noin, après tout, et je suis un Chevalier d'Eve. Il en est de même pour mon ami Silk.

Le jeune homme fut un peu décontenancé mais il était tant sur les nerfs avec toute cette affaire qu'il se reprit bien vite.

- Menteur ! Tu es un Chevalier Noir, un Démon ! C'est toi qui es derrière tout ça, j'en suis sûr !

Les deux anciens démons eurent un petit rire devant son entêtement.

- Aurais-tu la mémoire courte, mon ami ?

- Je ne suis pas ton ami !

- C'était une façon de parler…

A ce moment, les horloges de la ville sonnèrent 20h. Tous les trois, ils cessèrent leurs mouvements puis se précipitèrent vers le bord du toit pour observer l'arrivée de la soi-disante Jeanne. Même Chiaki, qui veillait quand même sur les deux démons du coin de l'œil.

Ils entendirent des cris.

- Elle est arrivée ! Elle est arrivée !

Chiaki jura.

- Merde ! (_Se tournant vers les deux ex-démons) _Un piège ! Tu m'as attiré ici pour laisser le champ libre à cette fausse Jeanne !

Exaspéré, Noin soupira.

- Absolument pas. En fait, nous aurions préféré t'éloigner de toute cette histoire mais à présent…

Une voix l'interrompit.

- Noin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Les autres sont déjà partis !

Un jeune homme venait d'arriver au-dessus d'eux. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs aux reflets mauves, avec une pierre mauve sur le front et une paire de merveilleuses ailes blanches. Chiaki ouvrit grand la bouche en le reconnaissant, même s'il avait beaucoup changé.

- ACCESS TIME???

L'ange tourna la tête vers l'origine du cri et eut un petit sourire.

- Hello camarade ! Ca boume ? Tu m'excuseras, on a un petit singe à couper en petits morceaux. _(avisant Noin et Silk)_ Grouillez-vous, vous deux ! Toki et Celcia n'arriveront pas seuls à la mener jusqu'à elle ET à protéger la zone !

Les deux Chevaliers hochèrent la tête, soudain plus sérieux, et s'envolèrent dans les airs pour rejoindre à la vitesse du vent le lieu où la fausse Jeanne venait d'apparaître. Access allait faire de même mais Chiaki parvint à lui prendre le bras.

- Access ! Attend !

- Chiaki ! Je n'ai pas le temps !

Mais le jeune homme savait ce qu'il voulait.

- Access… Elle est là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ange regarda son ami dans les yeux et y vit une grande inquiétude, un grand amour et aussi une grande tristesse… Tous ces sentiments étaient dirigés vers une seule personne, aussi Access lui répondit-il.

- Elle est là où elle doit être, Chiaki. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire.

- Mais elle n'a plus aucun pouvoir !

L'ange se permit un petit sourire amusé.

- C'est bien mal la connaître que de l'affirmer. Mais elle a besoin de nous malgré tout, alors laisse-moi la rejoindre !

- Je viens avec toi !

Access se figea puis regarda le jeune homme. Il vit en lui une grande détermination qui le fit se décider en un quart de seconde. Mais il devait s'assurer de la décision de son ancien partenaire.

- Tu sais ce que tu risques ?

- Je m'en moque ! Laisse-moi vous aider !

Cette fois, Access éclata de rire. Chiaki semblait presque un petit enfant… ou un homme désespéré, au choix.

- Ma foi, tu es si déterminé ! Mais si c'est ce que vous voulez, très cher…. Prêt ?

- Je suis prêt, Access. Comme au bon vieux temps…

Il sortit son porte-bonheur, celui qui ne le quittait jamais : son rosaire. Il le tendit au-dessus de lui et une lueur l'entoura, provenant du front de l'ange.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sindbad se tenait sur le toit de l'immeuble, un sourire de défi plaqué sur son visage.

- Bon retour parmi nous, Sindbad.

- Ca fait du bien de revenir, Access.

- On y va ?

- Tout de suite !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Access s'envola, alors que le voleur voyageait dans les airs grâce à ses sauts ses grappins. Au sol, personne ne les remarquait.

- Eh, Access ! C'est quoi le plan ?

Un peu plus haut, volant de façon à rester à sa hauteur, Access lui répondit tout en tentant d'éviter les foutus projecteurs.

- Toki et Celcia doivent attirer le Singe dans un endroit où nous ne risquons pas trop de dégâts. Noin et Silk doivent veiller à ce que personne ne pénètre dans la zone du combat. Eve interviendra quand le Singe sera dans la zone. Je suis sensé veiller ses arrières, c'est pour ça que j'étais pressé !

- Le Singe ? C'est quoi ça pour un nom ?

L'ange éclata de rire, tentant malgré tout de ne pas trop se faire remarquer.

- C'est le nom que nous avons donné à la fausse Jeanne. Elle ose singer notre princesse, alors Silk a inventé ce nom !

- Votre princesse ? Tu parles de Maron ?

- Tu en connais d'autres ?

Ils poursuivirent encore un instant leur route puis arrivèrent à la baie de Tokyo. Sur la digue, regardant fixement la mer, se tenait, droite et fière, une silhouette blanche qui se découpait dans le crépuscule. Sindbad et Access atterrirent dans un coin sombre mais, en voyant la jeune fille de dos, le jeune voleur perdit le souffle.

- Oh mon dieu…

Access s'avança vers la jeune fille qui se retourna à son approche. Sa vue fit ouvrir de grands yeux à son petit ami. Elle était splendide, merveilleuse. Irréelle aussi. Mais la jeune fille ne le voyait pas. Elle s'adressait à l'ange, un petit sourire tendre et amusé aux lèvres. Sourire que lui rendit son ami.

- Tu en as mis du temps, Access…

- Je suis désolé, princesse. Mais j'avais une bonne raison !

- Vraiment ?

- hm hm…

Il se tourna vers le coin sombre et appela d'un geste la personne qui s'y cachait. Ce fut au tour de Maron de se figer à la vue du jeune homme souriant qui s'avança.

- Sindbad… Oh mon dieu… Co…Comment ?

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je te laisserai seule, Maron ? On ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de moi !

Maron ferma les yeux sous le choc avant de les rouvrir et de se tourner vers Access…

- Access…

- Nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide disponible, Maron, et tu le sais…

- Nous en avions discuté pourtant ! Je ne veux pas que…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre leur discussion. Deux anges apparurent soudainement et atterrirent rapidement au sol, surprenant quelque peu Sindbad qui les voyait sous leur forme « adulte » pour la première fois et qui ne les connaissait que peu.

- Elle arrive !

Maron redevint mortellement sérieuse, tout son être s'apprêtant à la confrontation prochaine.

- Bien. Chacun à son poste ! _(Se tournant vers Sindbad)_ Sindbad…

- Je te couvre, princesse ! Pas de discussion !

Maron eut un petit sourire.

- Merci… Access ?

- Je suis prêt !

Aussitôt, une douce lueur entoura la jeune fille. Sa robe sembla gonfler puis exploser pour devenir de longs rubans qui formèrent son habit de voleuse. Ses cheveux poussèrent et devinrent blonds, retrouvant la coiffure qui lui était habituelle.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue ainsi… Tu es toujours aussi splendide.

- Merci… Prêt ?

- Prêt !

- Alors…. GAME START !!


End file.
